girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-06-14 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . "Who iz hyu, really?" --Oggie Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Aw, I was hoping that Grandpa would realize the business he could do this way, and start wearing hats for a few days and then selling them in sandwiches to the Jagers--for a high price, of course! Also, I hadn't realized the young woman taking Ognian's (rather unusual) order was different than Zeuxippe. Considering the ease with which she fell (perhaps tripped?) into Ognian's arms, it seems Grandpa was right to kick Maxim out when he did, before he could practice more "sottle" (yipe! yipe!) on his granddaughter. --Luckyblackcat 05:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : The "sottil" did work on Zeuxippe! Look at the piece of paper in Maxim's hand in the last frame. :-) Brrokk 10:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Seems some of those "wild princess" genes are kicking in with Zeuxippe also. I wonder if the other girl (the one with Ogie) is another granddaughter? She seems to have a bit of the call of the wild going on with her too. --Zerogee 14:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmmm, I think she's found he can be changed. After she commanded him (with Fancy Olives) not to hurt her grandpa, he listened. So she's giving him a second test with the note. Wonder how he will do with that? --Rej ¤¤? 21:30, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, remember what Dimo said so long ago: "If dey finds out how irresistible we iz to de vimmen..."; it seems they really are irresistible. -Sir Chaos 17:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) well the sottlety did impress the girl enough to ask Maxim to call? her Kaymish 05:57, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : What does calling her actually mean? Are there telephones in this universe? "Call" used to mean an in-person visit, but then I'd expect to see it written as "call on." Mskala 15:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I think this is one of those times where the joke winds up being more important than the story logic. Heh heh. Luckyblackcat 06:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yay! at last now we can get back to the main story, which reminds me, why doesn't the short story have its own title? its still called blowing a gasket refering to otilia. Agathahetrodyne 06:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Patience, it will change retro-magically at some point. Steam powered airships take their own time. Kaja will eventually get around to it. --Rej ¤¤? 09:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Excellent , she is a wizard extrodinaire Agathahetrodyne 15:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : Hopefully all the Heterodyne equipment is now cabled-up and all ready to switch on, (by throwing a big lever of course). Brrokk 07:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed that, after all the fighting, with his Hat Sandwich ploy, Maxim did indeed buy a new hat - just not the way this is usually done. Just wanted to mention that... humor an old man´s quirks... -Sir Chaos 00:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : That's an excellent point! I had been worrying that winning the hat by fighting for it wouldn't count as buying. But Ol' Man had already pointed out that tricking him out of it would be even more impressive. Tricking him out of it by buying it satisfies the given title completely. Very satisfying. Brrokk 07:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, by tricking him out of it, it means Old Man Death still hasn't lost a fight.Dodger 14:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page